The present invention relates generally to the field of medical diagnostic systems, such as imaging systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and technique for enhancing the display of images during CT fluoroscopy scans.
In at least one known CT system configuration, an x-ray source projects a fan-shaped beam which is collimated to lie within an X-Y plane of a Cartesian coordinate system, generally referred to as the xe2x80x9cimaging planexe2x80x9d. The x-ray beam passes through the object being imaged, such as a patient. The beam, after being attenuated by the object, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the object. Each detector element of the array produces a separate electrical signal that is a measurement of the beam attenuation at the detector location. The attenuation measurements from all the detectors are acquired separately to produce a transmission profile.
In known third generation CT systems, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated with a gantry within the imaging plane and around the object to be imaged so that the angle at which the x-ray beam intersects the object constantly changes. A group of x-ray attenuation measurements, i.e., projection data, from the detector array at one gantry angle is referred to as a xe2x80x9cviewxe2x80x9d. A xe2x80x9cscanxe2x80x9d of the object comprises a set of views made at different gantry angles during one revolution of the x-ray source and detector. In an axial scan, the projection data is processed to construct an image that corresponds to a two dimensional slice taken through the object.
One method for reconstructing an image from a set of projection data is referred to in the art as the filtered back projection technique. This process converts the attenuation measurements from a scan into integers called xe2x80x9cCT numbersxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHounsfield unitsxe2x80x9d, which are used to control the brightness of a corresponding pixel on a cathode ray tube display.
To reduce the total scan time required for multiple slices, a xe2x80x9chelicalxe2x80x9d scan may be performed. To perform a xe2x80x9chelicalxe2x80x9d scan, the patient is moved in the z-axis synchronously with the rotation of the gantry, while the data for the prescribed number of slices is acquired. Such a system generates a single helix from a fan beam helical scan. The helix mapped out by the fan beam yields projection data from which images in each prescribed slice may be reconstructed. In addition to reduced scanning time, helical scanning provides other advantages such as better control of contrast, improved image reconstruction at arbitrary locations, and better three-dimensional images.
In CT fluoroscopic systems (xe2x80x9cCT Fluoroxe2x80x9d), sequential frames of images are generated to help, for example, in guiding a needle to a desired location within a patient. A frame, like a view, corresponds to a two dimensional slice taken through the imaged object. Particularly, projection data is processed at a high frame rate to construct an image frame of the object.
With known CT Fluoro systems, the general objective is to provide the physician with as much useful information as quickly as possible to guide the procedure. For example, one important parameter in CT Fluoro systems in the xe2x80x9ctime to first imagexe2x80x9d, i.e., the lag time between x-ray turned on and the first frame. Reducing the time to the first image provides the operator with a better sense of the situation. In addition, the information should be displayed and retrievable in a format definable by the physician.
It would be desirable to improve CT support for interventional procedures. Particularly, it would be desirable to acquire data, reconstruct such data and display an image for such data quickly enough to guide an interventional procedure. It also would be desirable to improve the image display for interventional procedures.
Solutions to the problems described above have not heretofore included significant remote capabilities. Thus, there is a need for a medical diagnostic system which provides for the advantages of remote services and addresses the problems described above. In particular, there is a need for remote upgrades, remote diagnostics, remote servicing, remote viewing, remote file storage, remote control, and remote adjustments to the reformatting and reconstruction methods, parameters, or functions. Furthermore, there is a need for contractual arrangements, such as, per use licenses which lease the medical diagnostic equipment based on use. Additionally, remote services include expert on-line assistance for image scanning techniques, image analysis, pathology detection, imaging unit maintenance, and other expert-aided operations.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a computed tomography system including an x-ray source, an x-ray detector aligned with said x-ray source, a processor coupled to said x-ray detector, and a display for displaying reconstructed images. The processor is programmed to perform at least one of: generating a partially reconstructed image for display on said display; dynamically reformatting images for display on said display; and communicating the partially reconstructed image, the reformatted images, or data associated with the system to a remote facility. The remote facility provides remote services.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a computed tomography system including an x-ray source, an x-ray detector aligned with said x-ray source, a processor coupled to said x-ray detector, and a display for displaying reconstructed images. The processor is configured to generate a partially reconstructed image for display on said display, to weight data to provide a smooth transition from a first image to a next image, and to communicate the partially reconstructed image or data associated with the system to a remote facility. The remote facility provides remote services.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a computed tomography system including an x-ray source, an x-ray detector aligned with said x-ray source, a processor coupled to said x-ray detector, and a display for displaying reconstructed images. The processor is configured to dynamically reformat images for display on said display and to communicate the reformatted images or data associated with the system to a remote facility. The remote facility provides remote services.
Other principle features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description, and the appended claims.